10 motivos para desejar ser Ravenclaw
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Finalmente, ela poderia ter a certeza de onde pertencia, mas só podia pensar em uma casa: Ravenclaw. Não conseguia se ver em outro lugar que não fosse aquele. Apenas olhando para a tela, com as opções que precisava selecionar, conseguia pensar em 10 motivos para querer estar naquela casa. [One-shot de aniversário para Kermillian]


— Certo, vamos lá...

Raquel sentia que estava tremendo.

Desde que o Pottermore mudou de versão, saindo do estilo de jogo, para ir virar um site oficial de notícias sobre a saga Harry Potter, tudo o que era contido antes tinha sumido. E, naquele momento, finalmente, JK tinha disponibilizado o teste das casas.

Finalmente, ela poderia ter a certeza de onde pertencia, mas só podia pensar em uma casa: Ravenclaw. Não conseguia se ver em outro lugar que não fosse aquele.

Apenas olhando para a tela, com as opções que precisava selecionar, conseguia pensar em 10 motivos para querer estar naquela casa.

 **1 - É como morar em uma biblioteca.**

Imagine que coisa maravilhosa! Você está com insônia, em uma noite qualquer. Sair do salão comunal, após o horário de retirada, é proibido, e você não quebra as regras.

Os Slytherin podem ter a maravilhosa vista do interior do lago negro, os Hufflepuff têm uma passagem interna para as cozinhas, e os Gryffindor não se importam em sair pela noite.

Contudo, você e os seus colegas de casa têm a vantagem das diversas prateleiras cheias de livros, que não estão disponíveis na biblioteca, e para serem lidos a hora que quiserem.

 **2 - Amizade exemplar.**

Enquanto os integrantes de outras casas ajudam os amigos dando cola durante as provas (sempre se dando mal, já que as penas impedem isso), ou mesmo deixando que copiem os seus deveres, você não é assim. Os Ravenclaw ajudam, explicando a matéria, mas não dando as respostas. Nada como o esforço pessoal para alcançar os objetivos.

 **3 - Estão sempre se colocando em prova.**

Não importa o quão ótimas sejam as suas notas, você sempre acredita que pode melhorar. Um assunto que tenha menos facilidade que os outros, você acredita que é sempre bom revisar. Se não for nos estudos, você também encontra uma forma de se provar, lidando com outras pessoas.

 **4 - Os professores podem contar com.**

Você segue as regras, faz os deveres com antecedência, estuda antes que as matérias sejam dadas para só tirar as dúvidas em sala, é mais responsável e madura do que os alunos de outras casas, tem um olhar crítico para as situações, e os trabalhos são sempre impecáveis e entregues na data exata.

 **5 - Originalidade.**

A inteligência dos integrantes da casa azul e bronze refletem-se na originalidade. Criar novas formas de expressão, como a música, a forma de vestir-se, etc.

 **6 - Sempre que descer do salto, ninguém notará.**

É fácil entrar em uma discussão, mas um pouco de astúcia e inteligência podem fazer com que as pessoas sejam ofendidas sem terem a menor ideia de que estão sendo, por não terem conhecimento dos significados de algumas palavras.

 **7 - Sem rivalidades.**

Não tem problema com integrantes de outras casas apenas por serem de outras casas. No geral, evitam entrar em conflito, já que não é uma atitude muito sábia. Exceções para o quidditch.

 **8 - Sem preconceitos.**

O que importa que uma pessoa é negra, asiática, mulher, bissexual, homossexual, transexual, de outra casa, mestiça, nascida trouxa ou a forma como se veste? O que importa é o caráter, e julgar não é algo que pessoas inteligentes fazem.

 **9 - Diadema de Ravenclaw.**

Godric Gryffindor possuía uma espada, Salazar Slytherin possuía o medalhão, Helga Hufflepuff possuía uma taça, enquanto que Rowena Ravenclaw possuía o diadema. A espada era poderosa, de fato, mas o diadema dava inteligência à quem o usasse, enquanto que a espada apenas absorvia tudo o que pudesse fortalecê-la por ter sido feita por duendes.

 **10 - Contestando as crenças.**

Uma pessoa não pode ser bela e inteligente, ao mesmo tempo?

A Ravenclaw contesta isso.

Assim que acabou, Raquel sorriu satisfeita, ao ver o resultado dado.


End file.
